


When You Close Your Tired Eyes (I’ll Meet You There)

by pancake2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Homecoming, Kidfic, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy fluff, Slice of Life, and all three of them are very soft and loving, in which Victor and Yuuri have a daughter, just. all the fluff genres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake2/pseuds/pancake2
Summary: After a week spent away from home, Yuuri wants nothing more than to return to his little family.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	When You Close Your Tired Eyes (I’ll Meet You There)

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to yet another soft and sleepy fic from me \o/
> 
> alternate title to this is _this fic is just me giving them the sweetest and softest life ever (that they absolutely deserve)_
> 
> (actual title is from [I’ll Meet You There by Owl City](https://youtu.be/zw6YrssEAv4), such a lovely soft song for them)
> 
> wanna give a shout out to [glitterpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile) for helping me figure out Russian nicknames for Victor and Yuuri’s daughter <3 <3 you taught me many things, thank you so much!

Yuuri feels himself jolt awake the moment his train finally rattles to a stop, and the speakers come to life with a crackly announcement of “ _Hasetsu Station!_ ”

He hadn’t even realized until this moment that he’d halfway dozed off, somehow only just managing to stay standing upright and clinging to the handhold. But before he can even think on it much, he’s suddenly faced with wrestling his suitcase off the overhead shelf and flinging himself out the doors in the mere seconds before they close again. His flight had been… long. And painful. And quite lonely without his husband or his daughter there to keep him company. And then it had already been late by the time he first got on the train. This all had resulted in very little sleep, and evidently also in his body trying to snatch some up in the worst of places.

In a bit of a fuzzy state now, he makes his way through the train station he knows so well he could navigate fully asleep if he had to. There aren’t too many people to have to dodge around this late, so it’s not long before he finds himself in the crisp night air, finally on his path home.

_Home._

The thought wakes him up a bit more, as his heart swells, from just thinking of getting to see his family after too long spent away from them. It may have only been a week, but still, _any_ time Yuuri is away from them feels like too long. He speeds up a little, excited to be so close after his week away and his long day of travel.

He’s on their street when he takes note of all the dark houses and remembers the time. _Right._ It’s well past midnight. No one will be awake.

It’s only a _little_ disheartening, though. Yuuri knows that simply the feeling of being in their little home will already wash away the stress of the day, and he’ll still have Victor to cuddle up to in bed, and he’ll get to see Toyomi first thing in the morning. Even if he has to wait just a little longer, home is finally close enough to touch.

Just a little more walking, and he finally makes it to their doorstep, then slips his key into the lock as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone at such a late hour. As soon as the door opens, though, he’s greeted with a bit of a surprise: a blue glow coming from their living room, accompanied by soft piano. The television is on. _That’s odd…_

He’s careful as he brings his suitcase in the door, still not wanting to make noise despite whatever is going on in the living room. For now he’ll just leave it in the entry; he can deal with it at a more reasonable hour when lugging a suitcase through the whole house won’t risk waking anyone.

Suitcase taken care of, door locked, and shoes tucked carefully into their place, Yuuri finally tiptoes his way through the house, until he’s stopped in his tracks by a sight that has him covering his mouth to prevent a coo from escaping.

Bathed in gentle sky tones from the television screen, there on the sofa are the two pieces of Yuuri’s heart that he has been missing all week; Victor, lying on his back, and Toyomi, carefully perched atop him and cradled protectively in his arms. Both are sound asleep, probably for quite some time if the repeating DVD menu for Toyomi’s favorite movie on the screen is anything to go by.

Yuuri is quick to pull his phone out and capture half a dozen photos, absolutely _needing_ to preserve this precious moment for all of eternity. It’s the sort of thing that makes him wonder how he ever got to be so lucky, that this adorable scene before him could really be his life.

Sweet as it is, though, he knows he can’t leave them like that, or else Victor will be horribly sore come morning. So instead, gentle as can be, Yuuri kneels beside the sofa and presses a soft kiss to Victor’s forehead. Ever the light sleeper, his eyes immediately fly open, looking stunned for only a second before he sees Yuuri, and then his entire face melts into the warmest smile, one that Yuuri can’t help but match.

“Tadaima,” Yuuri whispers, lifting a hand to thread it into Victor’s hair.

Victor hums softly and leans into the touch. “Okaeri, my love.”

A soft murmur tears their eyes apart from one another, over to where Toyomi is starting to stir, despite their best efforts to be quiet. She yawns widely before her eyes flutter open, and she stares at Yuuri dazedly for a moment.

“Tou-chan,” she mumbles around a tiny grin, sounding excited despite the fact that she’s clearly still half asleep. Yuuri feels his heart swell at the sound, having missed this so dearly in his absence. He may have gotten to hear his daughter’s sweet voice over video calls, but that’s never quite the same as having her right in front of him.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” he greets her warmly, reaching over to ruffle her hair. That pulls a soft little giggle from her, one that does nothing to stop Yuuri’s heart from its melting.

“Made a special exception to bedtime, since _someone_ wanted to wait up for Tou-chan,” Victor laughs, “but I guess neither of us were actually very good at that.”

“’m awake…” Toyomi insists halfheartedly, her eyelids already drooping again.

“I don’t think we made it even halfway through the movie,” Victor adds with a shake of his head.

Yuuri breathes out a little laugh and rolls his eyes, but then his own tiredness sneaks up on him and forces out a yawn. The irony is not lost on him.

“I think we should all go sleep in our beds,” he suggests, quickly getting a nod of agreement from Victor.

Toyomi, though, whines and tightens her grip on Victor’s shirt, seeming perfectly content to stay right where she is. It’s no surprise, seeing as her little body will not yet regret spending a night on the living room sofa, so she has no good reason to want to move.

“Come on, Totoshka, your bed will be much more cozy,” Victor persuades, carefully sitting up in spite of her little protests. As soon as he’s ready to get up and carry her, though, she practically throws herself at Yuuri.

“I want Tou-chan!” she shouts, clinging to Yuuri now. The desire to stay lying down must have been her only reason for not doing so any sooner, and now that she’s been disturbed, nothing is stopping her.

Victor fakes a gasp, crying out melodramatically, “After Papa let you stay up late? You’re just going to _leave?_ You _wound_ me…”

Toyomi just giggles and buries her face further into Yuuri’s shirt. She’s more than used to these dramatics, and no stranger to participating in them herself.

Yuuri just gives Victor a teasing little smirk as he lifts Toyomi into his arms and stands, playing along with the game. “Guess I win.”

“Yuu _riii!_ So cruel,” Victor whines, though he looks about two seconds from laughing.

“Tou-chan has been _gone_ , Papa,” Toyomi says, five-year-old voice of reason that she is. Neither of them can really argue with that.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right, Toyen’ka,” Victor agrees, nodding sagely. He grins mischievously then, which is the only warning Yuuri gets before he’s up off the sofa and wrapping both Yuuri and Toyomi tightly in his arms. “I’ll have to just grab you _both!_ ” he shouts, punctuating the last word with an extra squeeze.

Toyomi’s bright squeal of laughter bursts right in the center of their little family embrace, one of the absolute loveliest sounds Yuuri will ever hear in his life. It’s infectious, too, pulling in Yuuri and Victor both until all three of them are a shaky, giggly mess. It’s _glorious_.

When the laughter fades, though, Yuuri is reminded instantly of the late hour, and just how bone-tired he is, as exhaustion begins seeping back into his body. Toyomi yawns against his shoulder, and tries to snuggle further against him, looping her little arms around his neck. Victor seems to take this as a cue to tighten his arms where they’re circled around Yuuri’s waist, and to rest his head against Yuuri’s other shoulder. Yuuri is almost overwhelmed with how incredibly _loved_ it all makes him feel.

“We both missed him, didn’t we, Toya?” Victor hums sleepily, the earlier playful act gone from his voice now, replaced by something much more warm and genuine. Toyomi just softly nods her agreement, sleep starting to take her over once more.

Yuuri shifts her in his arms so that he can place a kiss to the top of her head, then leans over to place another to Victor’s cheek. “The whole time I was gone, I couldn’t wait to be back home, with both of you,” he tells them warmly, a soft smile growing on his lips. He hopes it conveys back all the warm lovey feelings they’re giving him.

Eventually Victor releases Yuuri and Toyomi from his hold, letting Yuuri lead the way to Toyomi’s bedroom once they’ve shut the television off. Yuuri very gently sets her down on her bed, then pulls the covers up over her, tucking them carefully around her as she snuggles up to her favorite stuffed poodle. He and Victor barely have time to give her goodnight kisses before her eyes slip shut, possibly the fastest she’s ever fallen asleep. Usually, she wants story time before she’ll even consider sleeping, but with how late it is, it’s no surprise she’s out like a light. Yuuri is almost sad to not get to read to her without computer screens between them, even if there’s no way he’d be able to stay awake through that. Maybe she’ll have to get _two_ stories tomorrow night…

Very quietly, he and Victor make their way from her room, sliding the door shut as softly as possible, and then they amble sleepily toward their own room. They find the dogs curled up by the whirring fan in the corner, so deep in sleep they certainly still don’t know Yuuri has arrived. They’ll both be very excited to see him in the morning, and Yuuri is already looking forward to waking up to dozens of doggy kisses.

Victor heads straight for their bed, trying to pull Yuuri along with him as he flops down against the soft sheets. Yuuri laughs and kisses at his temples, wishing he could just give in and join him there.

“Vitya, I’m sorry, I need to go get ready for bed first,” he apologizes, earning a little grumble from Victor, as if he didn’t have the unfair advantage of already being in pajamas long before Yuuri had arrived home. “I’ll be back as fast as I can, I promise.”

He makes quick work of readying himself for bed; brushing his teeth, washing his face, pulling on a pair of Victor’s pajamas, all at record speed. All he wants is to slip into bed with his husband immediately, to fall asleep basking in his warmth for the first time in an entire week.

Victor appears to be already asleep the mere minutes later that Yuuri is ready to fall into bed, but as soon as he does, Victor stirs, and then hums as he flops over, splaying himself across Yuuri’s entire body, a glorious weight atop him. Yuuri tries and fails to stifle a soft little laugh, absolutely in love with his husband’s ridiculousness.

“Missed you,” Victor murmurs into his shirt, voice already sleep-thick. It sends soft butterflies all through Yuuri’s system.

“Missed you, too,” Yuuri hums, punctuating it with a kiss to Victor’s crown, before he slips his hands into his hair, rubbing his thumbs in the littlest circles that he knows Victor adores. He feels Victor melt instantly under his touch, and then it’s only moments before his breathing evens out, into Yuuri’s favorite calming sound.

Yuuri doesn’t take much longer to follow him, so quickly put at ease by the wonderful pressure of Victor’s body spread across his own, and the gentle sounds of his breath. It’s everything he’s been missing in those lonely nights away, and simply the best welcome home he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 🥰
> 
> info that doesn’t fit in the story but i need to share: chose Toyomi’s name to share kanji with Yuuri’s, like how his and Mari’s names do with Toshiya’s! Toyomi’s is 利代美, Yuuri’s is 勇利
> 
> i may or may not have some more ideas involving Toyomi so... you may see that in the future~
> 
> if you wanna keep up with that or any of my other writing, you can follow me here or come see me on [tumblr](https://opalescentlesbiian.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/opallesbiian)!


End file.
